The Heart Never Lies
by BingleBongle
Summary: A song fic to McFly The Heart Never Lies. Its tells the story of Fabian and Nina. Summary is bad but please read


**Hi Guys. This is my first story on here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis-It I did UK would have had season 2 a long time ago and I don't o****The heart never lies by Mcfly**

_Some people laugh, some people cry  
Some people live, some people die  
Some people run, right into the fire  
Some people hide their every desire  
But we are the lovers  
If you don't believe me  
Then just look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies_

**Middle of Season 1**

**(Nina's POV)**

Fabian is soo cute. I wish he was mine but I know he isn't. Every day I spend with him but I know he isn't mine YET! We make each other laugh and Amber knows I like him but then again Amber is a matchmaker with everyone.

**(Amber's POV)**

I think everyone apart from Nina and Fabian know they like each other but we (The rest of the house) have to play a part in getting them together as they are too shy to say anything to each other. They are always around each other making each other laugh all the time. I bet it's when Nina does here awful accent

_Some people fight, some people fall  
Others pretend they don't care at all  
If you wanna fight I'll stand right beside you  
The day that you fall I'll be right behind you  
To pick up the pieces  
If you don't believe me  
Just look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies_

**Sometime during Season 2**

**(Fabians POV)**

I wish Nina didn't fall down chasm earlier this term even if it was a dream. I wish that she didn't pretend she doesn't care for me in a romantic way. I can see it in her eyes. I'm a science geek you know **(A/N: Its true my biology teacher told me)**

**(Nina POV)**

I don't care what Joy wrote about me but others do such as Fabian and Amber I mean it's no big deal as what she wrote about me is correct. When I look back at this term Fabian always been there for me such as when I was going to fall down that chasm he stopped me the 2nd time and both Fabian and Amber helped me with the quest to find the puzzle pieces or Ankh pieces.

**(Amber POV)**

If everyone can't see that Nina and Fabian are made for each other then they need to see them together or better, in their eyes. It's something about their eyes show there in love and need to read Nina's diary. It's all about how she loves Fabian and her Gran and some other things but I skipped over those bits as there boring.

_Woah_

Woah

Another year over, and we're still together  
It's not always easy, but I'm here forever  
We are the lovers

I know you believe me  
When you look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies  
Hey

**Just after leaving Anubis House **

**(Amber POV)**

Well that was a good few years of my life. I got an amazing boyfriend and had done my best match making in the world. Fabina is the best couple in the house. It was in the Anubis house yearbook. They weren't the longest that went to Peddie. I couldn't believe that Patricia got her act together before Nina or Fabian, but to be fair she isn't as shy both of them put together.

**(Fabian POV)**

Well I was going to kill Amber this time last year for many things such as locking me the laundry room for an hour before I get wacked on the head by a book as Nina gets shoved in there before being locked in there to by Amber. She started banging on the door asking Amber to let us out but she knew like me she had a plan to get us together and wasn't letting us out until that happened. We were both correct as she told us and then a few hours later we did get together and then within minutes we were let out.

_And we are the lovers  
I know you believe me  
When you look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies_

Oh-oh-woah  
Woah

**4 years after leaving Anubis**

**(Nina POV)**

Most girls would freak out if there boyfriend told them that they were spending 2 weeks in a different part of the country even if it's for a job which I understand but if you truly love someone then you should trust them as the heart never lies when you look into their eyes. I look into Fabians eyes before he had to go away for 2 weeks but in his eyes I can see that he loves me and wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

_Another year over, and we're still together  
It's not always easy, but I'm here forever_

Yeah we are the lovers, I know you believe me  
When you look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies

'cause the heart never lies

Because the heart never lies

**10 years after leaving Anubis**

**(Fabian POV)**

We (as in Nina and Me) are still together married. The year has welcomed 2 more additions to the Rutter Family as in our twins Ellie and Lucy. If Nina hadn't moved to Anubis who knows where I'll be, If I would be with Joy? There was a song I played a long time ago called 'The heart never lies' and when I say I love you to Nina I know my heart isn't lying.

**Bad ending I know but I didn't know how to end it. Any comments please leave a review or PM me. **

**BingleBongle**


End file.
